


you may not realize it, but my heart will always beat for you

by milicavanilica13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Poetic thoughts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milicavanilica13/pseuds/milicavanilica13
Summary: Something like a love letter from Shouyou to Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	you may not realize it, but my heart will always beat for you

Kageyama Tobio, if only you knew how the world sees you (or rather, how I see you).

To me you’re fierce crystal blue eyes and shiny black hair, a voice; clear and loud, always ringing in my ears, a smile – the one you get when we score. You excite me. Around you I feel the same way I do when spiking a volleyball (the ones you set to me). My heart leaps when you ruffle my hair. Is that your way of showing you care? If it is, then don’t stop, please.

Your compliments are rare, but I keep every single one of them tucked away neatly in a box in my mind. (I go through them every night). Your tongue is sharp and it can slice my heart in two. For a second I always think it has finally stopped beating. But then it proves me wrong and it’s whole again (and it keeps on pumping my love for you).

Volleyball used to be my favorite thing in the world. Now you’re my number one. Spiking the ball was all I cared about, now it’s spiking your tosses.

To me you’re sugar pink lips I want to kiss, rough hands and lean fingers I want curled around my own. You’re the one to cool me down for a match, when I’m bruning up. (You’re so cold and I love it so much). Some say my eyes sparkle when I look at you the same way they do when I’m talking about volleyball. (Have you ever noticed that?)

Kageyama Tobio, if only you knew how much everyone cares about you. (How much I care about you).

Sometimes I wonder what would’ve been different if we hadn’t met. (The answer is everything). Or what if we never stopped hating each other. (Did I really even hate you? I’m not sure that’s possible.)

But that’s not of use. I shouldn’t overthink things. Because right now I have you here beside me. I’m your spiker, and you’re my setter. What more could I ask for? (Maybe you could hold my hand).

Kageyama Tobio, if only you knew…

…how much I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked this. it's my first time writing haikyuu fanfiction and i have yet to get adjusted to writing the characters. <3
> 
> follow me on instagram - https://www.instagram.com/milicavanilica13/  
> and on tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanillacupcake13


End file.
